


Perfect Timing

by placida_nox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, probably never, when will I stop sinning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out to be a happy accident when Iwaizumi decides to come home early from his trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> I have three unfinished iwaoi fics on my computer (about to be four) but I thought, screw it I’ll just write some smut instead.

* * *

 

As soon as Iwaizumi walks through the front door, he throws his bag down and quickly kicks off his shoes.

“I’m home!” he calls out into the quiet apartment. He’s a little surprised when he doesn’t get an immediate reply. “Oikawa?” 

Maybe he isn’t home?

The feeling of disappointment begins to settle in until Iwaizumi hears some muffled sounds coming from the direction of the bedroom. 

“Oikawa?” 

“Sorry! I’m in here!” Oikawa eventually calls back.

Iwaizumi briefly frowns at the weird tone he hears in Oikawa’s voice before heading to their bedroom, previous disappointment dissolving into excitement. 

When he walks into the room Oikawa is sitting up in bed, with his knees pulled up to his chest, completely covered by the blanket.

Just seeing Oikawa sitting there is enough to put a smile on Iwaizumi’s face. It’s only been five days but as soon as the chance to cut two days from his trip came up, he jumped on the first train home.

“Surprise.”

“Welcome home,” Oikawa says, smiling back at him.

Iwaizumi walks over to sit on the edge of Oikawa’s side of the bed, pausing to kiss Oikawa on the forehead before sitting down. Oikawa leans into the press of his lips, as if he wants the sensation to last longer, and starts moping a little when Iwaizumi leans away.

“Were you having a nap or something?” Iwaizumi asks because it’s strange that Oikawa would be in bed at this time of the afternoon.

“Not exactly,” Oikawa laughs nervously before he quickly changes the subject. “Anyway, what are you doing home so soon?”

“It didn’t take as long as mum and dad thought it would to clean and pack everything up,” Iwaizumi explains. “It only took a day to move everything in and arrange the big pieces of furniture so they told me I could come home early.”

Since he’s at university now and living away from home, with Oikawa, his parents had decided to downsize and move into a smaller house. Iwaizumi had been able to take the time off to go back and help and Oikawa would have gone with him, but he ended up having to stay behind to finish an assignment.

Iwaizumi left knowing he could manage to survive without Oikawa for a few days, but he had hated having to wake up every morning without Oikawa more than he thought he would.

“I missed you,” Iwaizumi admits quietly.

“I missed you too. A lot,” Oikawa replies with a strained smile, shifting uncomfortably.

Now that his relief and excitement to be home has ebbed away, Iwaizumi realises how red Oikawa’s face is.

“Are you feeling sick?” he asks in concern.

Oikawa’s eyes widen in surprise, hastily shaking his head.

“No, of course not. Why?” 

Iwaizumi looks at him skeptically. He shifts closer so he can check Oikawa’s temperature with a hand to the other’s forehead. Oikawa doesn’t have a fever but he does feel warmer than he probably should be.

“Your face is all red. Are you sure you’re okay?” Iwaizumi asks again, sliding his hand down Oikawa’s face to rest it in the dip between Oikawa’s neck and shoulder.

A simple and innocent gesture with a completely innocent motive, but the touch unexpectedly makes Oikawa moan.

The red flush on Oikawa’s skin darkens as soon as he realises what sound just came out of his mouth and he looks away sharply, biting his lip.

Iwaizumi’s heart begins to race along with his imagination.

“Oikawa, are you—?”

“No—” Oikawa protests immediately, trying to throw the blanket over his head to hide but Iwaizumi is quicker to react.

He throws the sheet back and freezes when he looks down at Oikawa’s naked body, flushed with arousal. Oikawa hugs his legs closer to his chest, to try and hide his more than obvious erection.

Iwaizumi is so surprised he doesn’t even notice his own hands moving to Oikawa’s knees to draw them away from his body. Oikawa hesitates slightly before submitting to it, letting Iwaizumi expose more of him.

Iwaizumi finally manages to tear his eyes away and look at Oikawa who’s still avoiding his gaze out of embarrassment. Iwaizumi is still struggling between confusion and wanting to help Oikawa finish whatever he was doing before he walked through the door.

Mostly, Iwaizumi is lost for words. Is there a right way to react to this?

When Oikawa finally does look up, a few tense seconds pass before a determined look appears on his face and he moves into Iwaizumi’s lap in one, fluid motion.

Suddenly Iwaizumi is caught in a rough kiss, Oikawa cradling his head in his hands and demanding access to his mouth. Iwaizumi happily closes his eyes and gives Oikawa what he wants, his heart thudding against his chest as his hands move to Oikawa’s thighs. They only break a part when Oikawa growls in frustration and viciously pulls off Iwaizumi’s shirt.

One of Oikawa’s hands reach down to press against Iwaizumi’s groin, massaging his half-hard cock through his jeans and making his head spin.

This situation has gone from zero to a hundred very quickly but Iwaizumi gives himself over to the moment, he’s not about to start complaining with Oikawa naked and wanting in his lap.

“Iwa-chan, I need you now,” Oikawa pleads helplessly against his lips.

Iwaizumi would laugh but he can’t spare any air to make the sound.

“Give me a minute,” he says instead.

In all honesty he doesn’t need a minute but he wants to take a little bit of time to appreciate Oikawa. It feels like they haven’t been able to do this in so long.

“Do whatever you want. Just touch me,” Oikawa tells him before he pulls Iwaizumi into another heated kiss.

Iwaizumi’s hand slides up Oikawa’s thigh, over his ass to his entrance, the touch makes Oikawa shudder. Iwaizumi leans away from Oikawa’s insistent mouth when he feels that his fingers are wet.

“Have you already—?” The rest of the words get caught in his throat.

He knows it’s ridiculous but he actually feels kind of jealous at the thought of Oikawa playing with himself without him there. It isn’t fair. Iwaizumi wishes he’d been there from the start.

“I’d only just started before you interrupted me,” Oikawa answers him with a simmering gaze, clearly demanding Iwaizumi to take responsibility for this. And that’s exactly what Iwaizumi plans to do.

“Where’s the lube?”

Oikawa leans away to search the sheets, eventually finding the little bottle that he had probably hid earlier when he realised Iwaizumi was home. Iwaizumi holds out his hand and Oikawa spreads the lube over his fingers for him.

Oikawa impatiently grinds his hips against him until Iwaizumi tests him with one finger.

“More,” Oikawa demands instantly.

Iwaizumi doesn’t argue, adding another finger. Oikawa sighs, tipping his head back to expose the irresistible expanse of his neck as he starts moving his hips on Iwaizumi’s fingers.

Iwaizumi mouths at the smooth skin beneath Oikawa’s collarbone as he stretches him open, sucking what will eventually become a dark mark onto Oikawa’s skin. He hears Oikawa gasp and feels arms curl tightly around his neck, fingers sliding through his hair.

Iwaizumi wants to do everything he couldn’t do while he was away.

When he decides to add a third finger, he teases one of Oikawa’s nipples gently with his teeth.

“Oh my god,” Oikawa whimpers above him but keeps rocking on Iwaizumi’s fingers, desperate for more. Oikawa starts trembling against him, each of his moans ringing in Iwaizumi’s ears.

The sound of Oikawa’s voice makes Iwaizumi’s dick ache in a way that makes it painful just to breathe, and sends searing heat over every inch of his skin.

When Iwaizumi moves his other hand to barely brush against Oikawa’s leaking and neglected cock, Oikawa cries out, digging his nails painfully into Iwaizumi’s scalp. 

“I can’t—You have to stop—” Oikawa stutters. “I don’t want to come like this.”

It’s so tempting to watch Oikawa completely unravel just from this, but what Iwaizumi wants more than anything else is to give Oikawa whatever he asks for.

“What do you want?” He murmurs, playfully catching Oikawa’s bottom lip between his teeth and letting go.

“I want to feel all of you,” Oikawa answers, panting for breath, his eyes glazed over with desire as he looks back at Iwaizumi.

How can Iwaizumi say no to that? 

He pulls his fingers out of Oikawa, a sharp breath the other’s only complaint.

“Lie down,” Oikawa tells him, pushing lightly against his shoulders. “I want to ride you.” 

Iwaizumi groans at the thought and falls back onto the bed. Oikawa unbuttons Iwaizumi’s jeans and drags them and his underwear down with almost the same vicious force he had used on Iwaizumi’s shirt. As Oikawa reaches for the lube again Iwaizumi kicks his pants off the rest of the way, relieved to be free from them, settling his hands on Oikawa’s waist.

Iwaizumi’s back instantly arches off the bed when Oikawa strokes him a few times with a lube-covered hand. It’s a struggle to reign in his self-control and not give into what his body is screaming out for.

Oikawa lines himself up and carefully sinks down on Iwaizumi’s cock, causing them both to groan as they adjust to the feeling. Oikawa leans forward to rest his hands on Iwaizumi’s chest before he finally starts moving.

Iwaizumi can never get enough of the way Oikawa’s tight heat consumes all of his senses. The only thing that is keeping him grounded is the pressure of Oikawa’s hands against his chest, his nails digging into Iwaizumi’s skin. Oikawa sets the pace, using Iwaizumi however he wants and however he needs.

A low moan bubbles up from Iwaizumi’s chest and he throws his head back, his grip on Oikawa’s waist tightening as his toes curl against the floor. When he’s sure of Oikawa’s rhythm, he starts thrusting up to meet him, in need of more of that perfect pressure. 

Oikawa’s head tips forward, as if his neck can’t hold the weight of it anymore. His hair is sticking to his forehead and his cheeks are flushed beautifully. His mouth is parted, there’s no barrier to the sounds tumbling from his lips in appreciation of Iwaizumi. The one thing that makes the whole of Iwaizumi’s body shudder though is the way Oikawa is staring down at him with half-lidded eyes, his attention completely focused on Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi stares back at him. Five days was enough to have him craving this, missing how stunning Oikawa looks when they’re together like this.

“I missed you,” Oikawa says, pushing the words out with each of his shaky breaths. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you…”

“I missed you too,” Iwaizumi tells him, his voice sounding gravely and desperate as he tries to keep up with Oikawa.

“Harder,” Oikawa begs him, “I’m so close.”

“Fuck,” is all Iwaizumi can manage to say before he changes his grip on Oikawa and roughly flips them, switching their positions. 

Oikawa wraps his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, taking each of his brutal thrusts. He bites clumsily at Iwaizumi’s lips, demanding to be kissed. Iwaizumi loves that he can feel the shape of each one of Oikawa’s moans against his lips, loves how deeply each one resonates within him.

The friction of their bodies on his cock makes Oikawa come in hot spurts between them. When Oikawa cries out in pleasure, it’s enough to send Iwaizumi over the edge too.

As he rides out his orgasm, he feels Oikawa’s lips brush against his ear. When Oikawa speaks, his voice is soft.

“I love the way you fuck me, Hajime.” 

The words send a pleasant shiver down Iwaizumi’s spine as his euphoric haze starts to clear. Iwaizumi lifts his face up to meet Oikawa for a messy kiss before they break a part so he can slide out of Oikawa and collapse onto the bed beside him.

As they’re lying next to each other, still catching their breaths, Iwaizumi suddenly gets the urge to laugh. 

“What?” Oikawa asks him. 

“I hope _that_ wasn’t the only reason why you missed me,” Iwaizumi answers, glancing at Oikawa with amusement.

Oikawa rolls onto his side so he can give Iwaizumi an offended, dramatic pout at the unfair insinuation.

“Of course not! You just happened to walk in at an… awkward moment.”

“You mean the perfect moment,” Iwaizumi corrects him with a satisfied grin.

“You may be right,” Oikawa laughs softly.

Iwaizumi turns onto his side as well, wrapping an arm around Oikawa when the other snuggles up to him.

“Using my imagination would have been fine but I’m glad I got the real thing instead,” Oikawa adds.

“Well nothing compares to the real thing,” Iwaizumi agrees.

“Aw Iwa-chan, that’s so sweet!” Oikawa says with a smirk, tapping the tip of Iwaizumi’s nose with his finger.

“I was talking about me,” Iwaizumi deadpans.

“You’re so mean,” Oikawa grumbles, but he doesn’t quite manage to hold in his laughter. 

“I’m joking,” Iwaizumi reassures him, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

“I’m happy you’re home, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says quietly with a carefree smile, a smile that Iwaizumi knows is only reserved for him.

“I’m happy to be home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell with me about how wonderful iwaoi is (or maybe give me more fic ideas), feel free to come talk to me on [tumblr](http://and-another-bigbang.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
